Order of the Black
by HowYouRemindMe
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore does nothing to aid the war beyond protecting the prophecy and Harry? A lot of people will die. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione have the foresight to see this and they decide to reform an old Order to combat Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Marauder style! Weasley bashing with the exception of the twins, Charlie and Bill and minor Dumbledore bashing!


_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Black**_

**Prologue**

**A/N: Hello! Trying my hand at a new story so here goes and it's somewhat AU so if it veers off course that's why.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except my OCs and this plot, if only barely.**

* * *

Harry James Potter had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, his godfather Sirius Black's unfortunate home of residence and the HQ of the Order of the Phoenix with barely any information, a smothering hug from Mrs Weasley and not even a minute alone with his godfather and his uncle in all but blood Remus Lupin. He'd been shunted into his room with Ron and Hermione and so far it was pissing him off. Ron wasn't doing anything to allay his suspicions but Hermione kept looking at him as though she wanted to say something but then Ron would cut across and keep yabbering on and on, he really wished he could go find Sirius and drag all the information out of the man so he could at least know SOMETHING. Not knowing things unnerved him, as the TriWizard tournament in his fourth year proved. Everyone else found out before he did and even when he found out, it was almost too late. Almost. Dumbledore wasn't training him for Voldemort even though the pale bastard had been ressurected at the end of the Third Task and resulted in a death of a fellow schoolmate Cedric Diggory.

Harry had been feeling guilty about that until he slapped himself in the head mentally and decided that Voldemort was to blame and he stopped moping about and decided to relearn everything from his school books and he'd have to ask Sirius if he could use the library in Grimmauld when he got the chance.

* * *

Meanwhile while Harry was trying to put up with Ron's yabbering, the Order of the Phoenix was meeting downstairs in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and things weren't going well. Molly was talking on and on and Dumbledore was listening but Sirius and Remus were sitting beside each other pretending to listen while in actuality they were discussing things through their mind-link, a spell they'd done at the same time Sirius, James and Peter had become animagi to accompany Remus on his monthly changes in the Shrieking Shack. They'd blocked Peter out of the link but they stilled talked, along with James Potter even if the man was dead his spirit still survived and even in the netherrealm, the man could help them out.

"Padfoot, at some point you're gonna need to include Harry in the link because as far as I'm concerned he deserves it." James had said to Sirius earlier in the evening before Harry arrived and Sirius along with Remus agreed. So far, things weren't getting done and the three Marauders were planning to do something about it. They knew Harry and Hermione would join them but they didn't know who else would. At this rate, it'd be Remus, Sirius, Harry and Hermione to do it all but things were also looking up as Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and surprisingly Severus Snape were growing disgruntled with Dumbledore and his Order. Sirius had vehemently protested to Snape being involved but James had said give the man a chance and Sirius, when he'd get the chance would offer the choice to Severus while Remus would offer the choice to Moody and Tonks.

What were they offering? Well, earlier in the month Remus and Sirius had somewhat broken away from Dumbledore and his Order and formed or rather, reformed the Black family's order. The Black family had their own order for times of war and even though it had almost been needed during the war last time with Voldemort, it hadn't come close to it because Dumbledore's order was doing SOMETHING. This time, however, they weren't and thus Order of the Black had been pulled together with the main members of Sirius and Remus so far and they were going to ask Harry and Hermione to join. Why not Ron too? Because he isn't really an ally, Molly Ginny and Ron were greedy people and all they wanted were the Potter fortune.

Sirius and Remus had unfortunately overheard them plotting and when the meeting was over, they were going to warn Harry and lay out the plans to him and Hermione. Things were looking up for the Marauders.

* * *

The Order of the Black was reformed, members were chosen and a war is on the horizon...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue chapter. Sorry if it's all a bit crappy, it's a rough groundwork so far but I might edit it later. I'm working on the next chapters at the moment. **

**So; Sirius and Remus have plans and plots while the Weasleys minus the twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy are after the Potter fortune and Harry and Hermione are waiting for a moment alone to talk..that's about it so far. **

**Next chapter: Introducing the Order of the Black.**


End file.
